


HP Prompts

by S_e_r_e_n_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco Malfoy, Babysitting, Best Friends, Competition, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Harry, Kid Harry Potter, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Plans of World Domination, Powerful Harry Potter, Young Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_e_r_e_n_a/pseuds/S_e_r_e_n_a
Summary: Prompts for Harry Potter.Just some ideas I had.P.S. : I don't own Harry Potter universe.Chapters' List:1. Do You Really Eat Kids For Breakfast?2. Pot, Kettle, Black3. Let's Conquer The Whole World Together!4. Really, Gelly?5. Baby Knights, Really?6. Best Friend7. Tomcat8. OK Siri I9. OK Siri II10. Prank War11. Parchment
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Harry Potter Prompts, Prompts and Works





	1. Do You Really Eat Kids For Breakfast?

A toddler/very young Harry Potter wanders into a forest and eventually ends up meeting Voldemort and asks him if he really eats bad kids for breakfast.


	2. Pot, Kettle, Black

Snape is sitting in an order meeting and someone is arguing with someone. At some point Snape says to them "Pot, Kettle, *sneering at Sirius* Black".


	3. Let's Conquer The Whole World Together!

Harry is the thousands of years old Master of Death and is summoned by Grindelwald to help him take over the world.

That doesn't go quite as planned for Grindelwald.


	4. Really, Gelly?

In the 1940s.

A very powerful Harry Peverell gets irritated at the resident Dark Lord Grindelwald's pathetic attempts to capture him. During one such altercation, he calls him out for these pathetic attempts and questions the intelligence of all dark lords, and young up and coming dark lord Tom Riddle gets slightly offended.


	5. Baby Knights, Really?

Immortal couple Harry and Tom decide to have a bit of fun with the young Knights of Walpurgis and consequently give Dumbledore a heart attack. 

P.S. The one to induce the said heart attack without the aid of magic on Dumbledore first wins.


	6. Best Friend

During a meeting with the death eaters, 2/3 year old Draco meets a snakeface Voldemort for the first time. He decides that he wants Voldemort to be his new best friend and a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.


	7. Tomcat

Harry Potter goes back in time and adopts Tom when he is born. He raises little Tom as his own. One day in his school there is a fancy dress competition where Harry dresses Tom up as a cat. 

OR

Harry dresses an adorable little Tom up as a cat for Halloween. 

Years later, they see those photos and Harry teases Tom about it.


	8. Hey Siri I

Harry and Hermione play a prank on Sirius and the Order involving Siri.

And chaos ensues.


	9. Hey Siri II

Harry and Hermione introduce Sirius to Siri and the three decide to prank Dumbledore the Order.


	10. Prank War

Voldemort decides that all this violence is getting him nowhere and decides to prank the heck out of the Light side instead. Only problem is that a certain mysterious wizard has decided to take advantage of this mess and take his revenge on both the sides and captures the interest of his nemesis.


	11. Parchment

Hagrid finds out that parchment is made of animal skin. He then starts a campaign to ban homework in Hogwarts as it requires a lot of parchment and gains support from all four Hogwarts houses in a rare show of house unity.

Nobody said that the wix have any sense of logic and could replace parchment with paper.


End file.
